Telling the kids
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: HiJack revolution! How does Hiccup tell his husband's kids that they were going to have twins? And how do the kids react? More importantly, how does Jack feel about this? (Warnings: Mpreg)


**A/N: Another one for the revolution! Disclaimer I don't own anything. AT ALL. If you folks have anything against science inabling mpreg and bash it or flame it, then press the back button right now. That's my only warning, if you still read and bash me for it, well, let's not play the blame game okay?**

**Long Live HiJack!**

**Telling the Kids**

If there's one thing I love science, it's its amazing breakthroughs. Just now, my superior, Manny Lunanoff, head scientist of Dreamworks Moon research institute , discovered a serum to impregnate men! He hasn't passed a proposal yet, but he will be the end of this month. There's no problem with the composition, but I've been pregnant for three and a half months, and I've been fine.

Oh, right. They needed human test subjects, and I enthusiastically volunteered.

Mr. Lunanoff wasn't really eager to endanger anyone's life if there were side-effects, but since I did suggest the idea to him, it only made sense I would volunteer to be the guinea pig. I had no clue what was going on half the time while the ran me tests to assure my body could handle the serum, I may have been working at this institute for three years, but I was mostly working at the engineering and bio-electric department. I was nervous, but I really wanted to have kids of my own.

Oh, I'm gay, and married to Jackson Overland for five years. And if you're wondering, the operation worked out. In fact, I'd go as far as to say it work TOO well.

When Jack found out, he literally went berserk. Thank gods the kids had been school while he went on a rampage. Oh, when I first met Jack, he had been recently widowed when his ex-wife, Ellen Sara Arendelle, or Elsa for short, passed on from a heart failure right after their second child's birth. So he already had kids then.

Anyway, that's basically why he lashed out at me. He was scared, this was unknown territory. I was technically the first, and a number of things could go wrong. And Jack didn't want the same thing that happened to Elsa to happen to me, too. He scolded me for not thinking of the consequences, even when I told him I'm ready to face the risks and how much I wanted this, he still didn't cut me some slack, honestly as far as our arguements went from washing the dishes and taking out the trash or giving the kids too much chocolate before bed time, this drove the point home. But when he finally calmed down three weeks later, Jack embraced me, and said he was even looking forward to cradling a little _me_.

So now that's left, with my stomach beginning to bulge, was to tell the kids. Preferrable without them raising too many questions or this ending up like a couch discussion. Since it was my news mostly, I bought the items necessary and Jack volunteered to video the whole thing. In other words, he did absolutely NOTHING to help his pregnant husband.

_**"You could help your husband, you know," Astrid-a blond young woman who I met back in college and my best friend-gave Jack a pointed look. "I mean, really, it's common sense."**_

_**Jack grinned, "Hey, call it payback for not asking me first, and technically, now he's a wife." he snickered behind his hand at his lazy sitting position on the table.**_

_**He immediately got acquinted to my foot for that comment, yes, the metallic one. And Astrid offered to help me instead, although I had to make sure she followed through the instructions for the book.**_

"Daddy, Daddy,"

Jack immediately rushed through the foyer while I remained out of sight, with the large, rectangular mocha birthday cake on a tray I carried. Except, you know, it wasn't really a birthday message signed on it.

"Hey kids, let's have a seat, okay?" I watch as Jack ruffled 8 year old Jamie's hair and carried 6 year old Sophie to settle her on a chair.

Jamie looks around curiously, before looking at Jack while he climbed into a chair. Jack helped him as the young boy voiced his curiosity. "Where's daddy Hiccup?"

"Ohhh, he's here. In fact, he's got a surprise for you." At that note, both kids look excited, and Jack had to calm them down. Honestly, he can do that easily... well, compared to vme, he can. "But first, ya gotta close your eyes,"

Jamie immediately followed, Jack poked him in his sides when he saw that his son was peeking. Jamie giggled, and as far as I can tell, close them for real this time. Sophie just grinned cutely, Jack had to take her hands and place them over her eyes himself. When he was satisfied with that, he grabbed his video camera and silently beckoned me over.

Slowly, as to not drop the cake by my clumsy nature, and quietly just incase the kids would open their eyes as soon as they hear me, knowing how kids are, I made my way to the table, carefully placing the cake down at the two giggling kids. I backed away, standing next to Jack, before grinning and saying. "Open them now."

They opened their eyes at the same time, but Jamie grasped the message first. He gaped, "'_we're having twins'_?" and suddenly, he broke into tears.

Of joy or sadness, I honestly couldn't tell. Even Jack looked surprised, he wasn't there when I wrote on the cake, and the kids came home before he could see it himself. I wish the camera had been pointed to his face, it was priceless. But I really didn't expect that. Jack walked over to the table, placing the camera down as he took a seat and stared at the cake, baffled. I cocked my head and was satisfied that the new angle gave the camera a view of all three of them, although Sophie was cut out whenever she moved too far back on her chair.

Jamie begun to rub his eyes, "We're having a baby brother, or sister... or both," the young boy sniffed, but he was smiling eventually, or at least, I hope that was a smile. And Jack was trying to get a grip at this, his hand running through his hair, before settling to cover his mouth. He looked like he wanted to scream.

In all her innocence, Sophie just kept smiling, not fazed by her older brother and father's expressions, "we're having babies?" she ask, rather cutely, her eyes scrutinizing the cake, "can I eat one?"

"What?" I chuckled, amused. "no, you can't eat a baby."

Sophie just kept smiling, and I seriously believe she thought the real surprise was the cake when it wasn't anyone's birthday, and it was enough for her. "Okay," she simply said, "we can cut the cake now,"

I laughed as I went to get some plates, at least someone took the news well.

While the kids went off to watch _Danny Phantom _on tv, I was clearing the table, when Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen, minus the dishes.

"We're having **TWINS**?!" Jack asked incredelously, "that's... that's... that's freakin' twice the risks!"

Oh boy, here we go again. "Not that again,"

"Yes, that again! I mean, have you heard the stories, most expecting parent who have twins often get premature delivery, the mother ends up in a critical condition more often than not, not to mention the funds for college, what if it's the worse case scenario and I have to choose whether your life was more important or the childr-"

I didn't not want to hear this for another three weeks, maybe six if he times it by two.

I cut him off with a kiss, pushing my tongue in to effectively silence him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and it wasn't long till I felt his arms around my waist and I smirked into the kiss. I pulled away, placing my hands on his cheeks.

"Jack, we're having twins, okay?" I spoke softly, "little us's, isn't it amazing?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess... But little you better not be this annoying and secretive," he smirked.

"If they're annoying, then they got it from you dork." I chuckled, leaning over to kiss him again.

**A/N: Based of a hilarious home video I watched with my brother. No, not ours, something off the television in FOX channel. Sucky, I know. But hey, had fun writing it so that's enough for me.**

**Couch discussion, my personal term, is when a parent or parents take their child/children aside, usually at a family couch of sorts, to break the news of something. Or give their teenagers **_**the talk.**_

**You guys want a delivery scene? I don't plan on it, but you really want it, tell me.**


End file.
